


Wind Gothic

by NewtWiggles



Series: Flight Gothic [8]
Category: Flight Rising
Genre: Flight gothic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 22:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17089259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewtWiggles/pseuds/NewtWiggles
Summary: Flight Gothic for the Wind Flight of Flight Rising





	Wind Gothic

-This is the most peaceful place in all the world. You are not in danger.

-There are a hundred empty smiles, and a thousand screaming eyes. It’s each dragon’s right to become closer to the sky. Come close.

-Beware the eye.

-You learned to fly earlier than most. Earlier than most you learned it was the clouds you had to fear.

-Your heart drops every time you see other dragons go to the edge of the ascent. They spread their wings and are pulled down. The narrow rapids below devour them.

-The breeze blows across your face, and across your bones. It gets cold at such high altitudes. You can’t breathe. You’ll won’t wake before you hit the ground.

-This is the most peaceful place in all the world. Come close.

-“The air should be filled with a thousand screaming vortexes, singing a song that the Heavens will never forget,” and you haven’t forgotten. You can never forget.

-The wind carries conversations on it. It carries secrets. It knows what you’ve done. We all know what you’ve done.

-A sky painted with colorful brushes and fluffy white clouds. You are not in danger. 


End file.
